


Two Turtle Doves

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content, Written for the HicsqueakYuleContest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: After experiencing almost three decades of unrequited love, Pippa is offered the opportunity to move on. When a successful wizard enters her life, Pippa can see the white picket fence on the horizon. Grayson is everything any woman on the market for a husband could hope to find. He's handsome, passionate, kind and most importantly, he's full of love to give. There's one problem, however, Grayson is not Hecate.Can Pippa find a sign of guidance before making the biggest decision of her life?





	1. Tarnished Hope

The past year had not only gifted reconciliation to two, old friends - the past twelve months had also facilitated a partnership between two, great schools.

Cackles and Pentangles had grown in friendship - just as fast, and just as firm - as Pippa and Hecate had made up for the time that had been lost.

Both schools had held integrating events that encouraged, not only pupils but staff also, to learn from one another. Pentangles brought a sense of modernity and fun. Whilst Cackles shared their vast traditions. The two establishments had enjoyed joint celebrations on All Hallows' Eve, and a certain potions mistress had been surprised at its success.

It was due to that success Pippa now found herself sipping a glass of mulled wine in the presence of Ada Cackle, students and teachers, from both schools, dancing in celebration, all around them.

Yule was Pippa's favourite, festive season, although she knew Hecate would disapprove - she could hear the cool, clear voice say; ‘Halloween is a much more meaningful time, for us, as witches, most of all.'

Whilst Pippa respected, and often, enjoyed, the age-old traditions of ceremonial fires and giving thanks for her magical gifts, she preferred the spirit that Yuletide brought. To Pippa, Yule was a time for family and friends. Exchanging gifts of love and remembering the learnings of the year.

Spending the season with Hecate in their youth, were some of Pippa's most treasured memories. Her friend's emotion-filled eyes as Pippa handed her a leather-bound tome, depicting beautiful illustrations of useful plants. Hecate's shyness at presenting her with a replica of her familiar that had been carved by her own hand.

It wasn't the gifts, but the meanings - the thoughts - behind them, that Pippa truly adored.

She had received no greater gift than (once again) getting the chance to spend Yuletide with Hecate Hardbroom.

Their separation, and its reasoning - whilst not fully known, had been forgiven - and both witches had moved on from the past. Although Pippa still harboured feelings unsung, they weren't important, not when compared to the mere joy she felt at having Hecate back in her life.

The simple pleasure of a late-night mirror call - always full of Hecate's tales of disapproval at her students' behaviour. Pippa was sure most of it was an act: the facade of Miss Hardbroom. She knew how kind and soft Hecate truly was, she also knew of her friend's hidden sense of humour. Pippa was sure she saw a smirk on Hecate's lips as she spoke of a potions disaster involving one, Mildred Hubble. Poor Ethel Hallow hadn't noticed the disappearance of her eyebrows until later that evening -when she'd stood outside Hecate's chambers in dramatic mourning.

Pippa was living for the moments shared between them. Through their weekly meetings of chess, and more than one glass of sherry, the closeness she and Hecate experienced as children gradually returned. Whilst not as at ease with one another as they once were, maturity had only brought a growth in the depth of feelings (for Pippa at least).

She'd come to terms with the fact she was hopelessly in love with her dearest friend, but convincing Hecate of that fact was another matter.

Hecate was notoriously skittish when any conversation regarding emotion was raised. This meant Pippa would have to broach the topic with great care and consideration, a feat easier said than done.

Yule seemed to present an ample opportunity, and when Pippa spotted a dark figure across the room, she excused herself from Miss Cackle and made her way over to the woman who (unknowingly) held her heart.

Hecate's aesthetic was a complete parallel to the festive colours of Yule. But Pippa found the black dress and pale skin, striking when stood against a backdrop of red and green. Not to mention, the shiver that ran the length of her spine when she got close enough to observe subtle curves held tightly. The line had to be drawn when Pippa began thinking of that damned, corseted belt Hecate did insist on wearing. Pippa wondered if the brunette had any idea of the thoughts she induced as she fastened the hooks each morning - really, the item was much too sinful to be worn in public. Pippa would definitely prefer to experience it in private.

Hecate hadn't noticed Pippa's approach, her attention was fixed upon Mildred Hubble and her friends – the three girls were spinning to the music, getting faster and faster with each turn. One would think it highly impossible for Hecate's posture to stiffen any further, but Pippa didn't miss the rise of slender shoulders, the contraction of long fingers, the slight hitch of breath as she came to stand at Hecate's side. "It's hard to imagine we were that age once..."

"Pippa..." The way Hecate breathed Pippa's name, so unlike the rest of her speech, was warm, soft, and full of trepidation. Stepping to the side, a foot of space now between them, the taller woman bowed slightly and raised a hand to her forehead. "Well met."

Returning the formalities, was all Pippa could do to stop herself from reaching out and tugging Hecate toward her. "Good evening, Hiccup."

"Good evening." To the naked eye, Hecate had calmed and returned to her austere self. But Pippa knew better. Knew Hecate better. Dark eyes shone and flickered like a startled colt. 

"Your dress..." Two pairs of eyes descended the length of Pippa's body; Red - the colour of holly berries, sequins shining like rubies, a low bodice, and an uncovered back. "It's very... festive?"

Part of Pippa had wanted to believe her dress would entice Hecate - left her speechless and wanting. She should have known that wouldn't be the case. Instead of thinking her beautiful, Hecate thought her a fool. A ridiculous fool, in a ridiculous dress, ridiculously in love with the one person she could not have.

In order to hide her disappointment, Pippa completed a graceful twirl, just for Hecate She hadn't expected Hecate to whisper; "it suits you" as Pippa came to a standstill. Even Hecate looked slightly startled, almost as if she hadn't meant to utter the words aloud.

Emboldened by this, and the fact she could already see Hecate curl in on herself in retreat, Pippa asked; "and you think it looks nice... on me?"

Blushing, eyes downcast, Hecate replied. "Even the colour pink looks nice on you, Pipsqueak."

It wasn't the total confirmation she was looking for, but Hecate's statement of deliberate avoidance - and the use of her childhood nickname - sent Pippa's heart aflutter.

It was more than enough to compel her to take leave of her senses, moving forward quickly placing a gentle, fleeting kiss on the apple of Hecate's cheek. "You look beautiful tonight too, darling."

Hecate looked wonderful every evening, every day, every moment, but there was something about her appearance this evening in particular, that made the ever-persistent thoughts of lust that swamped Pippa's mind, harder to control.

Perhaps it was the way the lined, crepe fabric of Hecate's dress provided a softness that was not usually present in her everyday wear. It was refreshing to see. Whilst Pippa loved the gothic, dramatic appeal of Hecate's dark gowns with their extremely high collars, she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt at being able to gaze upon the bare skin of Hecate's neck.

Oh, how she longed to place her lips there. For her tongue to trace delicate patterns. Her teeth peeking out to nibble.

Thankfully, or unthankfully – depending on your angle – Pippa didn't get that far. A moment after her lips had left Hecate's cheek, a small crash had turned both their heads.

Hecate transferred immediately, re-appearing to tower over three, young witches, one of them sprawled on the floor.

Of course, it just had to be Mildred Hubble.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Hardbroom demanded, her nostrils flaring as Enid Nightshade attempted to haul her friend to her feet. 

"I've got a good mind to send all three of you to bed at once! Not to mention, a week's worth of detention when term reconvenes."

"But you won't," said Pippa, placing a hand on Hecate's arm. It really wasn't her place, but when she'd heard the seriousness of Hecate's tone, she'd had to step in.

"Girls, you need to be more careful, I'm sure Miss Hardbroom would agree with me when I say; we don't want to see any of you hurt."

Hecate was stood beside her, silently gaping, a look of anything but agreement upon her face. 

"Now run along girls, and try not to get yourselves into any more mischief this evening..."

After a chorus of yes Miss Pentangle's, the girls scurried off as quickly as possible. When they reached the archway leading from the great hall, Pippa saw Mildred turn her head, checking to see if Miss Hardbroom had unfrozen - praying their potions mistress was not about to chase them down.

"It is a party, Hecate. Do try and enjoy it."

"But the girls-"

"Can take care of themselves for one evening. The world isn't going to collapse in on itself if you give up ‘Miss Hardbroom' for one evening."

The corner of Hecate's lips twitched, only a little, but Pippa saw, and it stopped her heart. "It might.."

Both women looked at one another then, a fondness passing between them. It meant more to Pippa than anyone would ever know - that she was one of the very few people who knew a little more than just ‘Miss Hardbroom'.

"Would you care for some air?"

Pippa was glad of Hecate's offer. The starry night above would be their only company apart from one another.

Out on the balcony, the sound of Miss Bat's playing was muted, it was low enough that Pippa could hear the exhale of Hecate's breath.

"Dance with me?" It was hardly above a whisper, but Pippa turned and stepped closer to her friend, hope filling her soul. "Dance with me, Hecate, please?"

"Yes," Hecate gulped, "all right."

Their hands fit together perfectly - as if they were made to hold none but the others'. Hecate, being the tallest, took the lead position, but they hardly did more than sway.

The hand at her hip burned through her dress and tattooed its print on Pippa's flesh. She dared to step closer. Every inch of their fronts touching.

Pippa moved her arms to wrap around Hecate's neck. "I'm so glad to have you back in my life, Hiccup. You were always my greatest friend, always the one I loved." The confession had been entirely made of the moment, it had Pippa holding her breath, waiting.

"Pipsqueak..." Hecate's eyes were glassy, her voice raw. "I care for you.. too."

Tears clouded Pippa's vision. The fact that Hecate had only termed her feelings as 'care' niggled at her, but as she looked upward and saw a plant of green and white, her mind raced. It had to be a gift from the god's themselves.

"Mistletoe..." Pippa whispered. The white berries and green leaves hung ominously above them, suspended by pure magic alone.

Pippa felt Hecate tremble in her arms, the blonde moved her head closer, ever so slightly. 

And then Hecate stepped back, a look so unbridled and heartbreaking on her face. For a few seconds only, she was just Hecate, the true Hecate that no one ever saw - not even the witch herself. Until Miss Hardbroom took over.

It was Miss Hardbroom who left Pippa on the balcony.

It was Miss Hardbroom who gave the poorest excuse and simplest apology.

And it was Pippa who mourned.

When she returned to Pentangles, not able to face Hecate again, she drowned her sorrows in more than one glass of wine.

Her deputy found her as she was about to open a second bottle. Pippa allowed her tears to soak the other woman's robes, an outpouring of grief, and three decades worth of love unrequited.

"I love her so much!" She'd cried.

"I know you do. But maybe it's time you moved on..." her friend soothed. 

And those were the last words Pippa heard before she was carried off to sleep. Her heart, shattered into a million pieces all around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've written in months which actually has a strict storyline and plot. This is the first part of three, and I do intend to get all three parts up by weeks end, along with keeping up with The Worst Witch Winter Fluff Event.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, not only are they much appreciated, but they help me grow as a writer and improve my content.
> 
> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr - @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram - @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


	2. Finally & Finale

For some unknown reason, Pippa’s Mother heard news of her Daughter being in the market for an eligible match.

Funny, Pippa couldn't ever recall expressing such a sentiment. However, perhaps those close to her were right, perhaps finding someone to share her life with, held the possibility of happiness.

The numerous dates her Mother tried to push her on, did nothing to detract from Pippa’s love for Hecate. Pippa doubted anything could ever accomplish such a thing. But no matter how much she loved, Hecate would never return her feelings, Pippa’s love for the witchiest-witch would forever remain unrequited.

Hoping for the impossible would only lead to despair. 

The weeks following Yule had been an awkward stumble for the two friends but Pippa’s need to keep Hecate close managed to win and life returned to normal.

Hecate was quiet and comforting when Pippa shared her exasperation at her Mother’s, matchmaking attempts. But when Pippa met Grayson, the shift in Hecate’s mood was obvious.

Grayson was full of life and personality, and he and Hecate were polar opposites. Where Hecate was quiet and subtle, Grayson was open and confident. 

The only subject the two had in common, was potions. 

Grayson was the owner of a well-established apothecary and specialised in minor, health remedies.

And Hecate, well Hecate was one of the most distinguished potioneers in the magical community.

Their first meeting had been a luncheon hosted by Pippa’s parents. Inevitably, it had not gone well. A debate had broken out regarding the use of ingredients, hand-sourced during a full moon. 

Hecate was of the view that gathering ones own supplies and basking in the moonlight that was only offered once a month, was by far the better option. It was all part of the process: it helped oneself become immersed in the magic. It gave the ingredients more potency and importance.

Grayson disagreed. He believed Hecate’s opinion was old fashioned and untrue. In his experience, fresh ingredients, compared to those gathered en masse, held no difference. Grayson had been foolish enough to air his views.

What came next, Pippa could never have predicted. She’d expected Hecate to parry Grayson’s opinions with witty sarcasm. She’d expected Hecate to be insulting - scathing, perhaps. But Pippa had not expected Hecate to just up and leave.

It held all the dramatics of a Greek tragedy. Hecate flounced away - cloak billowing out behind her. Pippa was late in giving chase, and by the time she reached the front lawn, Hecate was a mere shadow on the sun.

* * *

The month of May was coming to an end, and Pippa was on her way to Cackles. She hadn’t spoken with Hecate since her friend had disappeared in a huff after meeting Grayson - the brunette had been ignoring her mirror calls and even Ada had failed in getting through to her.

Pippa flew with determination, she was going to have this out with Hecate. Pippa felt as though she was the only loser in this situation, and Hecate was only infuriating everything. Pippa couldn’t have Hecate, not in the way she wanted; and now that Grayson had come into her life, and had shown her affection, Hecate refused to get along with him. Pippa could not choose between her best friend and the man she was growing to love...

When Pippa got to Hecate’s rooms, Morgana was the only occupant. The sleek, black cat, pawed her way toward Pippa - purring in contentment when she was lifted onto a soft lap and stroked delicately.

“I wish your mistress was as easy to soothe...”

Morgana looked up with luminescent, green eyes. They say that animals start to take on traits of those who spend the most time with them, and looking into intelligent orbs, Pippa could believe it. The only difference between Hecate and her familiar’s social skills was that Morgana had the ability to read emotions and communicated her own with ease.

When Hecate entered the room, she brought an air of stiffness. “I didn’t expect to see you this evening.”

Hecate’s tone was cold, and it frightened Pippa. The only time Hecate had spoken to her in such a manner, was the night she left saying she no longer wanted Pippa in her life.

Pippa was not about to let that happen again. Not now: not ever. She’d fight tooth and nail for Hecate!

“If you’d answered my calls, then perhaps you’d have been more prepared?” Hecate only stared, not at Pippa, but the mass of black fur in her arms. “I can always go...”

“If that’s what you want to do... then...”

Pippa growled in fury, jumping to her feet in an instant, Morgana hissing and scarpering underneath the bed. “No, Hecate, that’s not what I want.” Hecate stepped back for each inch Pippa moved forward until the taller woman was pressed against the wall and only a foot of space stood between them. “The question is, is that what you want?”

“No... it’s not what I want... I don’t want you to leave, I’m sorry.” Pippa was unprepared for the honesty and vulnerability, and for a moment both women seemed at a loss.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Pippa shifted to sit on the austere settee - smoothing invisible wrinkles from the pink crepe of her skirt. Hecate followed; sitting ram-rod straight in the brown, leather armchair.

“Tell me what you're thinking, please, Hiccup, open up to me?”

Taking a gulp of air, hands tied around the chain of her watch, Hecate whispered, “I’m frightened I’m losing you...”

“Hecate...” Pippa breathed, her arms longing to pull Hecate to her.

“I’ve just got you back... and now everything’s changing... I’m glad you’re happy... but...”

“But what,” Pippa asked.

Hecate raised her head, their gazes finding each other instinctively. “You don’t need me... not anymore...”

“Oh, Hiccup,” Pippa did reach out then; coming to rest on her knees at Hecate’s feet, their hands intwining on Hecate’s knee. “You’ll never lose me, I promise. Grayson isn’t you, he never could be... there’ll always be space in my life for you, Hecate... always.” Pippa spoke from the heart, Grayson could never replace Hecate, but he could give Pippa the happiness she craved. The happiness she craved to share with Hecate, and with Grayson, Pippa knew it would be bittersweet.

“He’s not good enough for you, Pipsqueak...” Hecate’s fingers came to remove a golden curl that had escaped its confines, hand then lingering on Pippa’s cheek. “No man is good enough for you.”

Pippa agreed to an extent. No man, Grayson included, would ever be enough for her, for the fact was as simple as this: they were not Hecate Hardbroom.

“He’s a good man, Hecate. He treats me right...”

“And do you love him?” Hecate’s question was posed more like an accusation, and Pippa mulled over her response in accordance.

“Yes.” It was a half lie. She did love Grayson: the only problem was, Pippa was not in love with him. She loved him as a friend - the way she should love Hecate. 

“Then...” Hecate cleared her throat, breaking their gaze at her words. “I’m happy for you.”

Both of them were lying, each in their own way, but neither of them knew the secrets clouding around the other.

* * *

The summer holidays brought an improvement to Pippa’s year. She spent her days at Pentangle’s, often accompanied by Hecate - jovial and mischievous once again - and her evenings were spent with Grayson. 

Nighttime was enjoyable, but not equal to the light of day. She and Grayson spent almost every evening together; out to dinner, at the theatre, or in one of their beds, except on a Thursday. Thursday was sacrosanct, and without fail, it was spent only with Hecate.

Even when term time resumed, Pippa’s routine did not change. 

Late one Autumn evening, Hecate and Pippa polished off a bottle of sweet sherry between them during their ritualistic game of chess. Hecate had won, and the glee of her grin made the hairs on the back of Pippa’s arms stand on end.

Pentangle’s from Cackles was quite the flight, and both witches agreed Pippa was in no fit state to make the journey.

It was only slightly awkward, the two of them tucked up in Hecate’s bed. Pippa was unable to escape the all-encompassing scent of sandalwood, dark chocolate, and something that was purely Hecate. 

More than two feet of space separated them, but to Pippa, it could have been a mere hairs-breadth.

The angular features of Hecate’s face were cast in shadow by the light of a single candle. It all seemed too romantic, too torturous, and Pippa found it hard to breathe.

“What’s the difference between your relationship with Grayson and the one you share with me?”

Hecate’s question caught Pippa off-guard. She’d been trying to fight off images of Hecate underneath her, the sound of her moans... “what... what do you mean?”

Turning to face her, Hecate leant her head on the palm of her hand, she looked so comfortable, so beautiful. Pippa knew this hadn’t been a good idea, not at all. 

“Well, I’ve never experienced the closeness of another, and... and I was just wondering... how it would differ from friendship?”

Had Hecate just admitted to being a virgin? How that was possible, Pippa did not know. She saw the way many women and (often) men looked at her friend: Hecate’s mysterious appearance called for attention. It must have been through choice, Pippa assumed, there was no way Hecate had gone through her adult life without being propositioned.

The length of time she’d taken considering Hecate’s celibacy had prevented Pippa calculating an appropriate response. She blurted the first thing that came to mind when Hecate raised a perfectly, arched brow. “Sex!”

Hecate’s blush was inscrutable from the deep-red, silken sheets on which they lay. Her eyes, however, held no embarrassment, instead, they looked beyond Pippa’s shoulder forlornly.

Pippa, herself, was just trying to get to grips with the turn of conversation when Hecate had to dredge them into deeper waters. “And do you enjoy it?”

“W-what?” It wasn’t like Pippa to stutter or stumble, she was usually so sure of herself. But this was not a topic she wished to discuss, not with Hecate.

“Physical relations with... with Grayson. Do you enjoy them?”

“Well...” How could Pippa put this without revealing too much? “I enjoy the closeness of the act... but... I find a man does not know what to do...”

Hecate’s brow furrowed in puzzlement. “What do you mean?” 

Pippa made a noise of exasperation. Must Hecate be so dense? Miss Hardbroom had to be over-informed on 99% of fruitless information, but this she could not grasp. “I mean, with Grayson, with men in general, I’ve never been able to achieve climax... I much prefer touching myself...”

Hecate shuddered and looked away as if the thought repulsed her. Hecate’s actions rid Pippa of any awkwardness and filled her with waves of hurt. She knew Hecate wasn’t in love with her, but she hadn’t known her friend found her completely undesirable. The fact that it was Hecate who fuelled Pippa’s fantasies was another knife wound to her already, battered and bruised chest.

“I’ve never... I've... never...” Hecate sat up, wringing her hands and raising her knees. The nervousness exhibited cast doubt onto Pippa’s wounded sensibilities.

“You’ve never touched yourself?” Pippa was intrigued. She and Hecate had traversed the maze of teenage hormones together, yet neither of them had broached the subject of pleasure or sexual attraction. Pippa knew her past reasoning - she had been in love with Hecate and hadn’t wanted to plant any seeds of revelation. But what was Hecate’s excuse? Hecate had been raised under suppression: perhaps her Father’s, totalitarian discipline, had tarnished more than had been previously known.

“I have... I just haven’t... haven’t...” Hecate’s eyes were pleading, begging for Pippa to see.

“Had an orgasm?” No wonder Hecate forever seemed so tightly wound.

Dark curls (which Hecate had let down before retiring to bed, entrancing Pippa completely) fell around a pale face like a curtain as Hecate hung her head in shame. “Yes... I’ve never been able to... I’ve tried, but I’ve only ended up more frustrated than when I began...”

“I can teach you.” Pippa’s eyes bulged at the knowledge of her own words, they had come from a deep place within her, a place that had never awoken from slumber.

“W-What?” Hecate trembled in time with Pippa, her mind not daring to believe her ears.

Perhaps it was the alcohol - perhaps it was Hecate’s magnetic presence -but now Pippa had considered the prospect, she was unwilling not to see it through. “We could do it together... we’re friends, right?”

“Yes...” Hecate breathed.

“And as your friend, I want to help you, if you’ll let me... We don’t have to touch each other or show more than we’re willing, but perhaps having someone there to guide you, to advise you... perhaps that might help?”

Unsure if she’d pushed her luck, Pippa waited with bated breath. The light of the candle dimmed for a moment, Hecate’s eyes closing, her spine straightening. As her lashes fluttered open, the candle received a resurgence, and its flame flickered with more vigour than before. “Alright.” Hecate seemed resolute - similar to the way she approached a difficult potion. This wasn’t dissimilar, Pippa thought, a potion was brewed correctly in order to produce a chemical-like reaction - to Pippa’s knowledge, all sensual pleasure was designed to do the same.

One had to receive the right touch, with the right pressure, the perfect speed. The mind (the most powerful, sexual organ) must be stimulated proficiently - in the same way, a cauldron must be tended with care. A culmination of all these sensations and emotions were needed to extract the explosion of nerves and tremors of orgasm. Like a potion brewed expertly, an orgasm could increase in power and force, if enough care was shown.

Pippa tried to view the liaison with the eye of an educator, but her poor excuse for a heart would not allow it. Unlike Hecate, Pippa’s feelings were entangled, and the chains were sturdy enough, not even diamonds could cut them.

“Lay back...” Pippa’s voice was gruff, her most instinctive desires taking over. To see a version of Hecate she’d always longed for, that was worth the pain she knew she would feel in the end.

Hecate did as she was asked, shivering at the draft, when Pippa kicked the covers to rest below their hips. 

Pippa saw Hecate’s nipples harden under the silk of her midnight-purple pyjamas: whether it was the night air or their predicament, Pippa did not know. 

“I-I, usually start by run-running my hands over my chest.” Pippa shook as she did just that, it had been fortunate she’d worn a slip underneath her dress that day, for her curves were considerably more pronounced than Hecate’s, and would not fit any of the night things her friend owned. The mixture of silk and lace scratching the surface of her nipple, as her fingertips lightly stroked, caused the feeling of wetness to begin coursing its way between her thighs. 

She let her head fall to the left, towards Hecate. The brunette beside her had grasped her breasts, but her hands were still. Dark eyes observed Pippa’s every move, instead of feeling self-conscious, Hecate’s scrutiny made her feel wanton.

“Are your nipples sensitive?” Pippa asked.

Blushing, the corners of ruby-red lips tilting upward, Hecate breathed her reply. “Yes...”

“Mine too,” Pippa admitted. “I like to pinch them... pull on them ‘til they tingle, and I can feel the over-sensitivity move throughout my body.” Her hands practising what she preached, Pippa heard a gasp and a stilted moan. There was no telling which side of the bed it came from.

Copying Pippa’s ministrations, Hecate’s hips twitched, her teeth grasping her bottom lip hard. The sight was too much for Pippa, and thus, she slipped a palm from her breast down to the juncture of her thighs. She could feel the heat emanating through the lace of her underwear, she could feel her thighs painted with wetness as she clenched them together.

Hecate’s eyes never left her, and just before Pippa was about to slip her fingertips past the barrier of elastic, she prompted Hecate to do the same: “You too...” she whispered.

Hecate may have been waiting for an invitation, for as soon as the words left Pippa’s lips, Hecate’s hand followed suit - concealing itself beneath her pyjama trousers.

Both women came into contact with their own arousal at the exact same time, a collective sigh filling the room - which suddenly seemed a lot smaller.

“There’s a little nubbin at the top of your-“ 

Pippa’s explanation was cut short by Hecate’s moaning, “I know!” She cried.

Neither of them focused on their own movements, both of their gazes trained between the others legs. Hecate had the excuse of learning, but Pippa had no such thing. Her desire to see came from deep within her soul.

Rubbing short circles overtop her swollen flesh, Pippa could feel herself coming close, but she didn’t wish to fall - not without Hecate. “H-how...how do you feel?”

Hecate’s hips rolled at the sound of Pippa’s voice, her hand increasing its pace. “I feel... I-I feel as though I’m climbing a hill...”

“Are you nearing the top?” Pippa saw the contraction of muscles beneath Hecate’s night clothes and knew that she was.

“I think so...” Hecate moaned, “yes, I think I am!”

At that moment, Pippa’s fingers stilled. Hecate’s hips had stuttered in their movement - arching from the bed completely. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, Pippa watched, absorbed, as Hecate achieved her first ever orgasm (and under Pippa’s instruction, no less). It was the most beautifully moving experience to ever be witnessed.

When Hecate fell limp on the bed, shining with sweat, eyes falling closed, Pippa moved to sit beside her. Taking the hand that hadn’t been inside herself, Pippa brushed dark curls that had clung to Hecate’s forehead. “That was magnificent, Hiccup... you’re such a good girl...” Hecate’s eyes flew open. Dark with panic, or something else, Pippa had never seen them in such a way.

“Pippa, I-“

“Sshh,” Pippa began, her finger silencing Hecate’s lips. “It’s alright, we don’t have to talk about it, we can just go to sleep... I’ll still be here, come morning.” 

Hecate didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to, there was no missing the expression of grateful thanks that overtook her features.

However, lying there in the darkness, minds racing from the night’s events, neither woman found sleep easy to find.

After half an hour or so, Pippa broke the silence. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Hecate.” It was the last words spoken ‘til morning.

And morning fared no better. Things were very formal over breakfast in the great hall. Poor Mildred Hubble received a weeks-worth of detentions, just for enquiring why Pippa was there. 

Hecate had been morose in seeing her off, and that evening, when Pippa sat down to make her mirror-call, she feared Hecate might not answer. But she did, refusing to maintain eye contact and ensuring her responses were evasive.

When the mirror went blank, after an awkward goodbye, Pippa cried herself to sleep. She’d allowed her own selfishness to come between her friend and herself yet again.

* * *

It had been over a month since Pippa had seen Hecate in person - including their usual, nightly mirror-calls. The only thing indicating Hecate was still a part of her life, was the exchange of letters. But even Hecate’s writing seemed cold.

During the day, Pippa managed to distract herself from thoughts of her friend, but at night things became unbearably hard. Even when Grayson was present - even as he lay in her bed - Pippa couldn’t dispel the image of Hecate coming apart from her mind's eye. 

Sometimes, in the land of dreams, Pippa imagined that after Hecate came to, the brunette climbed atop her and administered the climax that Pippa had not achieved that evening.

When she woke - between her legs wet and warm, her nipples stiff and tingling, her body buzzing on the brink of pleasure - Pippa felt physically sick. 

Hecate had made it more than clear she didn’t want a physical, or spiritual, relationship with her, but Pippa had failed to accept that. She had pushed Hecate to touch herself alongside her, and even when asleep, her instinctual lust could not be subdued - even in her own mind, Pippa took advantage.

Consent had been established, Pippa remembered that, but the more she thought on it, the more the scene started to warp. Had Pippa pushed too hard? Had Pippa forced her friend into a sexual situation she did not want? Was that why Hecate was maintaining distance?

Halloween was almost upon them, a time of importance to Hecate - who had just sent Pippa a correspondence declining the invite to Pentangles that was extended to her. The rest of Cackles occupants would be there, every single one bar the increasingly, elusive Miss Hardbroom.

That proved the deciding moment for Pippa. She would write to Hecate and ask - bluntly and plainly - if their night of mutual self-pleasure had disgusted her so much, she no longer wished to call Pippa her friend. It was a last-ditch attempt to salvage the pieces of their relationship: it would either allow them to come together once again or, like a vase that had been shattered too many times, they’d be rendered irreparable forever.

Pippa’s questioning could kill the last vestiges of communication between Hecate and herself, but it was a price she was (begrudgingly) willing to pay. She could no longer bare the presence of a ghost.

Grayson was out for the evening - he’d become good friends with her Father, and the Pentangle patriarch was accompanying him to dinner. It was strange, Pippa mused, to not be invited - or even consulted - but she supposed it gave her plenty of time to pen her letter.

She sat in the half-light of her office, her quill beginning to scratch atop the parchment.

_Dearest Hecate,  
I’ll start by saying how devastated I was when reading your last letter. Having you back in my life was the greatest gift, but now I feel as though I’ve lost you once again. You can’t even bring yourself to attend my school in a professional manner - it’s as if the past two years have been erased and our thirty-year-void of separation continues to grow._

_I have to ask, have I driven you away? That evening - the last evening we saw one another in the flesh - we’d both had a little too much to drink and I can’t help but feel your inhibitions were lowered and I persuaded you into something you wouldn’t normally have done. If that is the case, then I’m truly sorry. My intentions were never malicious, they were born from a deep love and care for you that I’ve carried with me since we were twelve._

_That evening did not make me think any less of you, in fact, it made me proud of both of us. I was proud of our closeness and how far we’d come. I was proud that you’d allowed me to share that moment with you. Except, now I’m not sure you did allow me... now, I feel I may have pressured you._

_I can’t forget what has happened; if I’m being honest, a part of me doesn’t want to. But, Hecate, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship!_

_You’ve been so distant and hard to reach. We haven’t even seen each other since then - I miss you terribly._

_I’ll understand if you no longer wish to be my friend, but please, don’t let things continue like this! I can’t bare this treading on eggshells. If you feel that way, I'd rather you did not write again. If you feel that way, I’d rather we sever all ties._

_This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, which may seem ridiculous to someone like you, and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry if I come across as childish, or far too emotional, but I can’t help it: I feel as though I’m dying inside._

_I love you, Hiccup. And I’ll cherish what we once had, all I ask is for you to accept my apology. The last thing I ever wished to do was hurt you._

Yours,  
Pipsqueak

Signing off with a name only Hecate used, felt like a mournful farewell.

After sending the envelope off with her owl, Pippa resigned herself to another night of tears and treacherous dreams.

* * *

_Pippa,  
I’ll admit, part of my reasoning for not wishing to attend Pentangle’s on All Hallows’ Eve, was due to the awkwardness following the evening you spoke of. My other reason was rather more selfish and petty. You said Grayson would be in attendance, and I have no wish to repeat the inevitable, especially when there are to be children, and colleagues present._

_I feel as though it should be I who apologises for that evening, not you. You did not force me into anything. It was something I wanted, and yes, perhaps I would not have done it if there hadn’t been alcohol involved. But I wasn’t intoxicated, I remember each moment with clarity, and I know for certain it was my choice._

_I was embarrassed, I am still. I’ve never shared anything so personal with another, and I thought you’d think differently of me. I thought that at the time: but as I said, it was something I wanted, and I paid the price._

_I should never have put you in that situation. I’m truly sorry. And I’m sorry for the way I’ve handled things, I just didn’t know how to deal with it. I couldn’t bear to see disgust or ridicule in your eyes._

_I have no wish to end our friendship, and I’m sorry for ever making you think that way, I truly am a fool._

_I try and forget what happened, but I feel as though my subconscious won’t allow me to. This is never a conversation I’d have been able to bring up - and certainly not one I’d be able to have in person. I’m not entirely sure where we go from here, would it be impossible - or unwise - for things to return to normal as if this never happened?_

_I’d like to see you, I won’t run any longer._

Yours,  
Hecate

It was Sunday afternoon - two days since Pippa sent her letter to Hecate - and over luncheon, she’d received her reply.

After reading it through a total of twelve times, Pippa rushed to her private rooms, ignoring a very bemused Grayson and a table full of staff.

She didn’t even bother to check her appearance as she breathed Hecate’s name into the mirror: heart pounding until a smooth voice answered on the third ring.

“Well met, Pippa.” Not a hair looked out of place as Hecate swam into vision, perfectly poised, only her eyes conveyed her nervousness.

“Well met,” Pippa replied, not bothering to raise her hand. “I-I got your letter.”

“Oh,” was all Hecate said, fidgeting to bring Morgana onto her lap. Although Pippa was sure the cat had not asked to be there, she understood Hecate’s need to have something else to focus on, and she didn’t begrudge the other witch her comfort, even though Pippa herself had none.

“I’m sorry, Hecate...”

Both of them knew what Pippa referred to, and Hecate’s eyes turned sad as she glanced through the mirror. “You have nothing to be sorry for. But I do, I handled things awfully... I-I would like t-to move things on... I u-understand neither of us can for-forget... but I just... I just...” her tone taking on a plea, Hecate breathed; “I don’t want to lose you, Pipsqueak.”

Pippa wiped tears from her eyes, her hand blindly reaching toward the cold glass - where it was, surprisingly, met by Hecate’s. “I never wanted to lose you, Hiccup, not ever. And I certainly don’t want to lose you now... I’m not sure I could take another three decades without you.”

The last line was intended to be humorous, and it did draw a watery laugh from Hecate, but Pippa had never said a truer word.

“Friends?” Hecate asked in a childlike fashion.

“Hiccup and Pipsqueak, together forever.” 

Hecate laughed hysterically, Morgana surveying her mistress with wide, startled eyes. Pippa knew Hecate’s familiar couldn't have heard the sound for quite some time. “You always did like to make things over-sentimental, Pipsqueak.”

Whilst the comment could have been seen as a sneer, Pippa knew from the fondness which it was spoken (and the use of her pet-name) Hecate didn’t mean it as such. It was just her way of dealing with emotion.

“About Halloween... is there any possibility I can change your mind?” Pippa tried to pose the question as offhandedly as she could - hoping not to scare Hecate back down the ladder.

“I-I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Hecate replied. “It’s been a while since I’ve spent the evening alone, and I think the simplicity of tradition is something I need at the moment. Morgana and I shall be happy with our ceremonial fire.”

Pippa attempted to mask her disappointment, but unlike Hecate, the blonde wore her heart on her sleeve.

“But if you’ve time, you could come to Cackles? That is, if you can, I’d like for you to come...” Hecate amended.

“Yes!” Pippa hadn’t meant to be so enthusiastic, but to hell with it - she’d missed Hecate, and desperation to see her won out. “I’d love to come to Cackles. I’ll sneak away as quickly as I can.”

* * *

Pentangles’ celebrations were in full swing. The students looked masterful in full dress robes. The hall was decked in black and orange, the smell of spiced pumpkin flowing freely.

Pippa was at the centre of it all, literally, in the middle of the dance floor she spun in the arms of Dimity Drill. The deep-purple, cape of her gown swished as she moved, Dimity throwing her every which way. By the time the music came to a halt, Pippa’s feet were louping, and she had to move swiftly to prevent the enthusiastic witch from dragging her into another musical piece.

She found Ada at the edge of the hall, in deep conversation with Pippa’s deputy. “Everything seems to be going well, just as good as last year, I’d say.” Ada’s smile was bright, her eyes not so much. Pippa guessed, she too, missed Hecate’s presence. From what she’d heard, and witnessed, Hecate and Ada had a pseudo-Mother-Daughter relationship. It was pleasing to know Hecate had someone - even if that person wasn’t her. Ada could provide Hecate with a love Pippa could not, and a love her friend probably needed more: the love of a Mother.

The three witches engaged in mindless conversation until the ting of crystal signalled there attention to the head of the hall, where Grayson proudly stood.

“I’m sorry to interrupt everyone’s festivities, but there’s something I’d like to say to someone rather special.” He stepped down from the dais, which normally housed the staff table, and as Grayson moved closer to where Pippa stood, the crowd parted like malleable water.

The collective gasp, that echoed throughout the room as Grayson dropped to rest on one knee, was deafening. Pippa only heard ringing in her ears, much of Grayson’s words hardly registering.

“I have waited a long time to find someone like you, and when we did meet, you trounced my expectations, and exceeded them by leaps and bounds. Pippa, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, and I love you deeply. Please, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Pippa was stunned into silence. Her mind played a vision of a similar situation, one she hadn’t allowed herself to think of in wishing since her teens. And Grayson, kind-hearted Grayson, he looked up at her so sweetly - as though she were the light of his life. 

Ada shifted beside her and Pippa knew the older woman sensed her unease. Did Ada know of her feelings toward a certain potions mistress?

As Pippa let the breathless pause drag out a second too long, she saw Grayson’s face start to fall. Perhaps, had they been alone, Pippa would’ve held out and truly considered. But in front of this crowd, Pippa allowed her mind to best her soul. “Yes,” she breathed, “yes, I’ll marry you.”

Thunderous claps and cheers, did little to shun the ringing of Pippa’s ears, as Grayson quickly rose and swept her off her feet in a crushing kiss.

“Well, let us see the ring then?” Pippa’s deputy sounded more enthusiastic than the now, bride to be.

From the breast pocket of his tailcoat, Grayson withdrew a small box of red velvet. Nestled in the satin, was a considerably large diamond set in clear white gold. When Grayson slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand, the ring fit perfectly, but from Pippa’s position, something didn’t feel quite right.

The celebratory dance between the two held all eyes in the room. “I have to go to Cackles soon...” Grayson looked incredulous.

“Pippa, you can’t be serious, must you go tonight?”

“I promised I would.”

They came to a halt along with the final note, Grayson clasped Pippa’s face in his large, warm hands. It should have been a comfort, but instead, Pippa felt stifled and swamped. “Pippa, you don’t always have to run after Hecate Hardbroom.”

It was a statement echoed from the past, and it found its mark in the very centre of Pippa’s chest. Her cheeks flamed in anger, but Pippa resolved to keep her cool. “I want to see Hecate, and I’m going, I’ll be back tonight. And I don’t appreciate what you’ve just said: Hecate is my dearest friend, if we’re to make this work, Grayson, you and she will need to find a way to get along.”

After receiving an apology - that perhaps, wasn’t necessarily sincere - Pippa left Pentangles with a chaste kiss. Her flight to Cackles was full of thoughts of what to tell Hecate.

The castle walls came into view, and she spotted Hecate on the lawn, a great fire attracting Pippa like a moth. It was a breathtaking sight to behold; Hecate stood peacefully, her pale skin taking on the warm glow of the bonfire, her long, silken tresses waving like flowers in the wind. It was a great advertisement for the simple tradition Hecate so cherished.

Both Hecate and Morgana looked more than pleased upon Pippa’s arrival, but it was the feline who greeted the blonde with outward affection. Pippa fancied Morgana thankful for returning her mistress to a more placid manner. But Hecate could never be termed as such. Constantly the brunette witch was fraught with tension. Hecate would say it was Pippa who held all the talent of the stage, but really, it was Miss Hardbroom who was nothing if not dramatic.

“Happy Halloween, Morgana,” the cat gave a meow of affection as Pippa took her into her arms. “And a happy Halloween to you, too, Hiccup...”

Hecate swallowed visibly, taking a step closer to her friend but ultimately, stopping short. “Happy Halloween... Pipsqueak...” Poor Morgana ended up squished between the two witches as Pippa rushed to meet Hecate - strong arms wrapping around her delicately and with hesitation. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come...”

“I’ll always be there when you ask me to... I’m only sorry it’s taken us this long to get over our silly feud's,” chuckled Pippa.

“I’m sure there’ll be others in the future.” Hecate’s dry humour was like a salve on a burn. “But next time, I hope things can be resolved as though we were fully-grown-witches and not the children we continue to portray.”

When Morgana wriggled, trying to free herself from confinement, Pippa let her down gently, a flash of a diamond glistening in the moonlight.

“I-I... what...” Hecate took hold of Pippa’s left hand, her eyes growing ever wider as realisation took hold. “You’re... you’re engaged?”

“Ye-yes... it only happened tonight, I’m... I’m still a little dazed.” 

“He proposed to you, on Halloween, in front of your staff and pupils?” Hecate sneered, her lip curling maliciously as she thought of Grayson.

“Hecate, please... I can’t... I don’t want to lose either of you...”

“Are you happy?” Hecate asked bluntly.

“I... yes, yes...” Pippa knew it was a lie, although she hadn’t been wrong when she’d acknowledged it had all happened so quickly and she hadn’t time to process it.

“Then, congratulations are in order, yes?” Hecate’s eyes were unfocused, Pippa could see the signs of her friend trying to draw back from any emotion.

“Are you happy, Hiccup?” Ignoring Hecate’s question, Pippa asked her own, which was of much more importance.

“If you are, then so am I...” It was complete avoidance, but Pippa could do nothing, Hecate had already pulled away. “Shall we go inside and have a quick drink to toast your happiness, I suppose you’ll be wanting to get back to your fiancé as soon as possible?”

Pippa didn’t know how to respond. What she wanted to tell Hecate was that no, she didn’t want to return to Grayson; in fact, if Hecate asked her to stay with her forever, Pippa would gladly become her captive. But she didn’t get the chance, Hecate turned on her heel swiftly, leaving Pippa and Morgana to scarper after her.

Both women were now seated in the makeshift lounge in Hecate’s private quarters. The night was cold, and Cackles was notorious for its lack of insulation, but Pippa was warm - far too warm. Her last visit had almost cost their relationship, but it also haunted Pippa in a completely different way. A way that had her crossing and uncrossing her legs to try and ease the tension.

If Hecate noticed, she chose not to say anything. Instead, she held her glass aloft, and broke what remained of Pippa’s heart: “to you...”

The wine was hard for Pippa to swallow.

“Do you think you’ll ever marry?” Pippa didn’t know why she asked, either way, the answer would hurt her. 

“No... it’s never been something I’ve considered, I don’t think it’s a life that would suit me...” Hecate tilted her head as she spoke, addressing not Pippa, but the floor.

It was the lesser of two evils for Pippa. It was a selfishly, harsh thought - and not one she was proud of - but If Pippa couldn’t have Hecate, she didn’t want anyone else to have the chance either.

Hecate excused her quiet on lack of sleep, Pippa had no reason to question her, but nonetheless, she didn’t think she’d been told the truth. She left earlier than she’d wanted to, allowing Hecate her loneliness.

* * *

Amongst the usual hullabaloo Yuletide brought, Pippa also had a wedding to arrange, and a school to run.

The date had been set for the 24th of December, as it got closer it felt more like a day of sentencing.

Her Thursday nights had gone back to the sacred events surrounded by Hecate. They played chess, they debated modern magic versus traditional principles, and they reminisced about their youth. An undercurrent of unease still lingered, but Pippa didn’t press - she was just happy to be close to Hecate again.

They never discussed Pippa’s upcoming nuptials, both witches avoided the subject like the plague. Pippa didn’t even know if Hecate planned on attending...

Pippa had made it to the 20th in relatively one piece. She was stood in front of the floor length mirror in her boudoir, only her Mother was there for company. It was her final dress fitting, and in the reflection, Pippa saw someone who didn’t represent herself. The satin dress of white, with Bardot shoulders and intricate embroidery, looked like the wings of a dove. 

It caused a tear to track its way down Pippa’s cheek, her Mother mistaking it for one of joy.

Pippa suddenly thought she didn’t like white anymore: she’d much rather see black.

A welcome interruption came in the form of the deliverance of a small package, wrapped in unassuming, brown paper.

It was addressed to Pippa in a familiar hand, the neat cursive could belong to no other. She opened it to find a sleek, black, necklace box with her initials on it: PP.

Her hands shook as she lifted the lid. A simple chain, holding five gold rings... it was beautifully elegant, and Pippa knew when she put it on, she would never remove it. 

The little note inside the lid had been previously missed, but Pippa read it with a lump forming in her throat

_Pipsqueak,  
I saw this necklace and thought of you. I hope you have the happiest of Yule’s and get all that you desire._

Yours,  
Hiccup

Hecate hadn’t signed herself as such since they were young. This was a gift from her Hiccup, and Pippa knew that ‘Miss Hardbroom’ had no involvement.

She didn’t write to Hecate, nor try and call her through the mirror. Instead, Pippa wanted to show her thanks in person. The only problem with that was, all of her days were full, and there was no chance she could slip away. 

Until she managed to escape the small, familial dinner on the eve of her wedding. Hecate had been invited but had chosen not to attend.

Pippa was happy to admit the act of transferring was not her forte, but she had no time to waste - lest her absence be noticed and Pippa termed as a runaway bride. A prospect that did not make her as uncomfortable as it should.

Re-materialising in an unfamiliar corridor of Cackles, Pippa fought to regain her balance. Her head was spinning, and she had the discomforting feeling of nausea. But she put all of that aside; checking inside the bag she carried, Pippa made sure nothing was broken, and everything was as it should be, before setting off in search of Hecate.

It took her too long, but eventually, she came to rest in front of an intimidating, wooden door. Knocking thrice, she strained her ears for signs of life.

Hecate moved like a spectre when she so chose, whipping the door open, a look of accusation and displeasure, marring her beautifully carved features. But; when she saw it was Pippa who stood before her, dark eyebrows shot up, almost reaching her hairline.

“Pippa... was I... was I expecting you?”

“No, I wanted to come earlier but... but... Hecate, could I perhaps come in and sit down, I don’t feel so good.” 

Acting quickly, out of concern, Hecate led Pippa on shaky legs over to the settee. “Pippa, please tell me you didn’t transfer all the way from Pentangles?”

“Sorry...” Pippa whispered guiltily.

“Pippa!” Hecate got to her feet in front of the mantelpiece and started pacing, listing all of the reasons why Pippa should never have done such a reckless thing. “-and I have no idea what possessed you-“

“I was coming to see you! I had hoped you might turn up tonight, but a part of me knew you wouldn’t... I wanted to give you your gift, and thank you for mine.” Fishing the golden chain from beneath her neckline, Pippa showed it to Hecate. “It’s beautiful, I love it, thank you, Hiccup...”

Blushing and falling into the adjacent armchair, Hecate whispered, “you’re welcome.”

“Now, open yours...” Pippa handed her friend the silver bag excitedly, clasping her hands, patiently waiting to see Hecate’s reaction.

“You’ve gotten me a pink collar, and matching stuffed, mouse?” Hecate held said items in her palms, observing Pippa with humour.

“Oh, no, sorry. They’re supposed to be for Morgana...”

“You want my familiar dressed in a pink collar?”

“Yes, Hiccup, I do. Morgana loves pink, she told me so herself. Now, please, won’t you open your own?”

Laughing softly, Hecate set the pink presents aside, Morgana had gone out hunting real mice for the evening. A pale hand withdrew a deep black feather, brown eyes shining brightly. “A quill... raven feather... Pippa, I-I... thank you...”

Pleased beyond measure so far, Pippa prompted Hecate along. “That’s not all, keep going, keep going...”

A red rose, made purely of crystal, had Hecate staring open-mouthed.

“Well, do you like it?” Pippa breathed.

“I’ve never seen anything like it... Pippa, where did you... it’s beautiful, thank you, I shall treasure it always.”

Pippa couldn’t stop herself from jumping from her seat, landing almost on Hecate’s lap, and drawing her friend into a crushing embrace. 

Hecate was stiff in her arms, and as soon as the contact ended, Hecate got up and made her way to the window, crystal rose still in hand.

“Hiccup?” Pippa began worriedly before the sound of Hecate’s voice closed her off.

“Don’t marry him.” Hecate turned, her eyes wet and glistening. “Don’t marry him, Pippa.”

Pippa felt too much at that point for any, one emotion to fully register and exert itself. Why was Hecate saying this, why, on the eve of her wedding, was Hecate casting doubt? “What... why... why are you saying that?”

Hecate dropped her head, and Pippa was sure she saw a tear fall. Hecate had been honest and full of emotion when she’d said Pippa shouldn’t marry Grayson, however, there was no emotion in her reasoning. Pippa could tell what Hecate said next was a lie.

“Be-because... he’s not good enough for you.”

Of all the possibilities why this was occurring, only one stood out to Pippa, but it was too ridiculous to even be considered. Although, this was her last chance and her heart would never forgive her if she didn’t take it.

“Give me a reason!”

Hecate looked at her dumbly, her mouth opening to say she’d already provided one of those.

“No, Hecate. Give me a real reason. Give me a reason not to marry Grayson and I won’t. Give me a reason and... and I’ll stay...”

But Hecate just stood there, and Pippa knew it was finally over. She’d thought; to be Hecate’s friend, whilst also being in love with her, would be possible, but all it had caused was undue pain. Hecate didn’t feel the same, she’d made that clear a thousand times, and only now did Pippa accept it.

Only now did Pippa walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realised how long this chapter was 'til I came to edit it... Sorry if it was overly long.  
> I'm dying to hear what your thoughts are regarding this chapter, just when everything seems to be going well for these two, everything falls apart - is it a gay thing, or is it just me and my two fav witches? Anyway, feel free to leave a comment down below, they really are much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on;  
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


	3. And On The Second Day

All too soon, Pippa found herself in front of the full-length mirror, once again. This time wasn't a rehearsal, however. This time, when Pippa removed the heavy, white dress, she would not be free.

A cacophony of simpering came from behind her:

_"You look beautiful, Pippa, darling!"_

_"Grayson is such a lucky man."_

_"Your dress is magnificent, dear!"_

_"You and Grayson are such a handsome couple, I can't wait to see what the little ones will look like..."_

The group of women consisted of; Pippa's Mother, her deputy (who was acting as maid of honour), and various family members Pippa didn't care to remember. They threw compliments like rice, and each grain tightened the laces of her corset as they hit, it was an atmosphere that clawed at Pippa 'til she felt claustrophobic.

When her Father appeared at the door, Pippa had never been so happy to see him, but then, she remembered why he was here: it was time.

_“No, Hecate. Give me a real reason. Give me a reason not to marry Grayson and I won’t. Give me a reason and... and I’ll stay...”_

It felt like eons ago - standing in front of Hecate, practically begging. 

When Pippa was a girl of five or six, she'd been playing with her newly, gifted owl in her Grandmother's sitting room. The elderly woman was of another era, and throughout her long life, she'd amassed a great collection of precious artifacts - the treasure trove of her sitting room, was no place for an energetic child or her familiar. 

Naturally, the inevitable occurred: Pippa made a pirouette-like leap and came crashing down upon a table laden with China. Seventy-two, individual shards were embedded in her side as a result. Pippa couldn't even scream in pain as they were removed, and the wounds were stitched - the pain was that great. 

Walking away from Hecate last night, after the woman she loved stood in silence and couldn't (or wouldn't) provide a reason, felt like each of those pieces of China being removed. Except, the pain was much worse than she'd remembered.

"Are you alright, Pippa?" Her Fathered greeted her with concern, paying no mind to the gaggle of excited women crowding the room. 

The truthful answer was obvious, but Pippa hadn't the heart to explain. "Yes, I'm fine... just a bit nervous, that's all..."

Her Father had always been able to read her like a book. Unlike his wife - who was an over-exaggerated version of Pippa - Mr. Pentangle was a quiet, reserved man who never spoke without cause. He doted on his family, and growing up, Pippa had always hoped she'd fall for someone who shared his qualities. Ultimately, she hadn't: Grayson was kind and sweet, but he and Pippa were far too alike, and Hecate - well, Pippa didn't know who Hecate really was, not anymore. "As long as you're sure?" Her Father knew the smile she wore was false, but he also knew it was not his place to intervene. Whichever way today went, and regardless of any attributing factors that may arise, the final decision would be Pippa's.

When she nodded her assent, the procession began.

The great hall of Pentangles had been transformed into resembling a beautiful chapel. Romantic depictions had been painted onto the windows, which were now made of stained glass. Fresh, white lilies headed every row of congregants - Pippa detested the smell of the flower, but she was only glad there were no roses in sight, not even one. 

No one had passed, yet Pippa felt as though she were part of a funeral cortege. Walking down the aisle, Pippa was glad of the veil she wore - beneath the clouds of tulle, no one could see her tears. But when she passed the staff of Cackles, they too looked mournful, especially Ada. Pippa couldn't bear to acknowledge them, or the empty seat amongst their party.

She kept her vision trained ahead, toward Grayson and the small man, dressed in white, ceremonial robes. The sight of the officiator caused Pippa to stumble a few steps - her Father tethering her to his side like an anchor. This was happening. This was real.

The last thought that crossed her mind, before her hands were placed into Grayson's, was of Hecate Hardbroom: all that they'd shared, and all that could've been.

The only piece of Hecate here today, was the necklace of five gold rings, it was something Pippa couldn't part with. For a moment, just for a moment; when Pippa had opened Hecate's, Yuletide gift, she'd dared to hope the necklace might hold a deeper meaning.

As the officiator addressed those present, two turtle doves flew in through the circular window that was open high in the rafters. Most people spared them naught but a glance, but at the head of the hall, the bride seemed to be entranced.

Pippa gasped as her veil was finally lifted, she paid no mind to the man who'd removed it: instead, she watched as the birds white as snow, dived and looped in perfect unison. Her mind delved back to an image where two girls enacted a similar scene - except they had no wings, but brooms.

_“Give me a reason!”_

"Grayson, I'm so sorry," Pippa whispered. Grayson's eyes, of light-blue, were tinged with hurt, but also, a look of knowing. This moment had been foreshadowed. "I can't marry you, I'm so sorry" turning on a heel, Pippa fled to an orchestra of gasps.

As she wrenched the doors of the entrance hall open, Pippa heard chasing footsteps closing in behind her. She'd barely set foot onto the gravel when they finally caught her. 

Charging through the doors, red-faced and confused, Grayson grabbed hold of Pippa's arm. "You can't leave me at the altar without an explanation, Pippa!"

The figures of both her Parents appeared on the steps just as Pippa managed to break free. "Pippa, what's all of this about?"

Directing her gaze toward Grayson, but addressing the three present, Pippa told the truth. "I'm in love with somebody else, I have been since I was fifteen. I'm sorry, I know it's not fair, but I think it-"

"Since you were fifteen? Pippa, who are you talking about?" Her Mother looked panicked and bemused but observing her Father, Pippa had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Years ago, I fell in love with my best friend, and I've never fallen out..."

" _Hecate Hardbroom_ , you're leaving me for Hecate Hardbroom?"

"You're in love with _a girl_?"

"Enough!" It was Pippa's Father who spoke in a commanding voice, her Mother squinting to see if she'd mistaken his identity. "One should never marry if their heart is not their own to give." He moved forward, coming to a stop beside Grayson. "Pippa," her Father looked her straight in the eye as he spoke: "you should go..."

It was all the prompting Pippa needed; she turned and fell into nothingness, feeling weightless, for what must've been seconds, but felt like years.

This time when she appeared in an unfamiliar corridor at Cackles, Pippa knew the way by instinct. She had no time to feel the effects of the transference spell as she raced past numerous doors, before coming to a stop outside one that stood alone.

As soon as she entered, Pippa knew Hecate was not here. Morgana gave a sad meow in greeting, wrapping herself around Pippa's feet in slow movements. 

On the wall adjacent to the door, stood Hecate's mirror, the mirror she sat in front of to brush her hair, the mirror she used when calling her friend, Pippa grimaced at her own reflection in the ornate antique. She felt the sparks of her own magic as the bridal gown she wore was discarded, and from its remains, a dress of black was made. 

The fabric clung to every curve of her body - the tightness was comforting, in a way the corset she wore previously, had not been. Hecate was fond of thick, leather belts that cinched her waist, but the one around Pippa's middle, was thin, and patent. Hecate favoured high collars and dramatic flares, but Pippa's neckline was square and low, and open. Standing in Hecate's rooms, in Hecate's colour, Pippa felt real: Pippa felt free.

"Are you coming with me?" Morgana tilted her head at the question, and Pippa took that as a yes. She scooped the feline into her arms, and together they set off in the search.

Outside, the wind howled and rushed, Pippa could hardly see a yard in front as snow flurried through the forceful air. But again, her soul led her, and she seemed to know where she was going on instinct alone. She tried to shield Morgana as much as she could, clutching the cat to her chest as they braved the elements together.

Near the wood, a hill was raised. It looked down the mountain, and across the landscape in solace. At the crest, stood a dark figure sequestered alone. 

As Pippa and Morgana started to climb the incline, the wind seemed to wane - no longer did it scream in anger, but calmly swayed. Close enough for the figure to hear, Pippa stopped and took a breath before asking, "two turtle doves and five gold rings?"

Hecate turned, and Pippa's heart ceased beating. Midnight hair was free from its usual confines, it mingled with the snow and took on a life of its own. "I couldn't voice my reasons... I didn't know how..." Hecate's words had no wrappings or frills, they were only the truth.

"And you can now?" Pippa asked.

Hecate looked over her shoulder, glancing at the horizon once more. When she turned back her eyes were wide and her lip quivering. "I had hoped you might've realised..."

Pippa had realised but hadn't allowed herself to believe. "On the 5th day of Yule, my true love gave to me; five golden rings."

"And on the 2nd day; two turtle doves..." Hecate whispered.

"I thought I was reading into it too deeply," Pippa explained, while stepping closer, so she and Hecate stood toe-to-toe. "I thought it was all a dream..."

Closing the distance, raising a trembling hand to Pippa's cheek, Hecate breathed; "I love you, Pippa. I always have, and I always will." 

"Not just as your friend, but as something more?" Pippa gulped out the words - hoping she hadn't misconstrued the word. 

A single tear tracked its way down Hecate's cheek as she tried to laugh, but the sound ended up strangled in her throat. "I love you: not just as my dearest friend, but romantically. Pippa Pentangle, I am in love with you, and have been for an awfully, long time."

Unable to hold out any longer, Pippa threw her arms around Hecate - Morgana finding shelter at their feet. She'd longed to hear those words since she was fifteen, and after three decades, the power they held repaired a heart that had long been broken. "It's always been you, Hiccup," Pippa cried, bringing Hecate's eyes in line with her own - their lips, millimetres apart: "you're my true love!"

Who closed the distance in that instant, neither Hecate nor Pippa knew. Neither did they care, as their lips met with passionate fire. Who's tongue traced a bottom lip, begging for entrance, neither Hecate nor Pippa knew. Neither did they care as their tongues danced in sensual promise.

Finding the love in Hecate's embrace, Pippa felt like she was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was intended to be the last chapter in this mini-story, but I've written an epilogue... let me know in the comments section if you'd like me to post it?
> 
> Also, special thanks to @victorianlesbian on tumblr for posting this delightful contest - I've thoroughly enjoyed writing for it!
> 
> You can find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two years later._
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

It was sunlight streaming through the window that woke Hecate Hardbroom from slumber. She lamented at the fact, the dream she'd been having was indescribably good. Hecate cursed the sun, and herself - she'd forgotten to close the curtains again.

As she regained her faculties, Hecate squirmed at the tickling sensation at her abdomen. "Morgana, if you don't stop, you'll be sleeping on the floor for the next week!"

Somebody chuckled, and Hecate's eyes flew open to see a mass of golden hair. "Poor Morgana. I do hope you're not going to throw me from your bed, Hiccup?"

Leaning over her, Pippa Pentangle shone like an apparition from Hecate's dream. "Pippa?"

Chuckling, Pippa kissed the tip of Hecate's nose and received a mock growl in return. "You seem surprised to see me."

"I thought it was a dream," Hecate confessed.

"What did you this was a dream, darling?"

"You. I had a dream that you loved me..."

"It wasn't a dream, Hiccup, look-" Pippa took Hecate's left hand into her right, a row of three, solitaire diamonds glinted on Hecate's fourth finger. "I'm your wife..."

"You chose me?" Hecate gazed at the ring in disbelief.

"I chose you, my darling, and I'm never letting go."

Hecate remembered the plot of her dream that had somehow come true. Her eyes glazed over with tears as the words 'I do' echoed through her mind.

They'd married in summer, on the hill where they'd first kissed, no witnesses but the officiator. As the sun set on the summer solstice, Pippa and Hecate took their vows and sealed them with a kiss.

"I love you, Pipsqueak," Hecate's lips quivered as she said those words laced with emotion.

It would've been hard for Pippa not to feel the reverence in Hecate's declaration, and she chose to reply with a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing steps that still felt so new. 

"I. Love. You. Hecate. Hardbroom." Each word Pippa spoke, was punctuated with a kiss to Hecate's cheek, forehead, eyelid, and sweeping down her neck. As Pippa lingered at her lover's pulse-point, Hecate moaned in pleasure, her hands coming to cradle Pippa's rear.

Pippa pulled away, giggling at the pout on Hecate's lips. "We can't, darling, we have to get up for lunch.

Hecate groaned at the thought, "do we have to?"

"Hiccup..." Pippa warned.

"I don't know why you had to invite Grayson," Hecate huffed. 

Grayson, the man Pippa left at the altar, had become a friend (of sorts) to Pippa, especially since his new paramour happened to be the deputy head of Pentangles. Hecate loathed the man! Apart from the obvious - the fact he'd almost married the woman she loved - Hecate couldn't stand his opinions - or the passive/aggressive way he chose to air them. The two had wildly different stances on the proper etiquette of brewing a potion.

Grayson seemed to think he - _a shopkeeper_ \- knew better than someone who had studied the art of potions their whole lives. The man was a fool! A _very_ annoying fool!

"Hecate, you have nothing to worry about, he and I are just friends. Besides, he's marrying my deputy on new year's day." Pippa racketed off her speech in a monotone voice - this wasn't the first time she'd had to assuage Hecate on the matter, in fact, this was probably the 12th time this week alone.

"I don't like him," Hecate crossed her arms like a petulant child. 

Moving to nibble on Hecate's ear, Pippa whispered sultrily; "if you behave, I'll make it worth your while..."

That got a begrudging Hecate out of bed - she could stomach an hour or two with Grayson with the promise of having Pippa all two herself afterward.

* * *

* * *

Ada had decided to host a Yuletide luncheon at Cackles this year, seated around the long table in the great hall, the staff of Cackles (and a few additions) enjoyed the merriments and festivities. By the looks of it, Gwen and Dimity were enjoying themselves a bit too much - the two were seated aside each other, and from their end of the table, a loud cacophony of laughter was echoing.

Unfortunately, in the middle of the table, Hecate and Pippa were seated across from Grayson and Pippa's deputy. Hecate remained rather quiet throughout the feast, but Pippa was more than happy to inquire about the couples wedding plans.

"Sarah's always dreamed of a winter wedding," Grayson announced.

Hecate couldn't control the snort of laughter that escaped her. Grayson growled in her direction, but Sarah (who had never liked Hecate, and made that fact very clear) had to add fuel to the fire - which Hecate had, admittedly, started to kindle. 

"Something the matter, Miss Hardbroom?"

Only Pippa's firm grip on her thigh stopped Hecate from commenting on the fact that it appeared to be Grayson who enjoyed planning weddings at Yule. "No. Everything is fine," Hecate said through gritted teeth.

"That's good," Sarah replied in a tone that was sickeningly sweet in condescension. Turning to Pippa, Sarah tried to pretend that Hecate didn't exist. "How's Arnold, it must be hard for him to be here for so long - what with all of the cats running around?" 

Arnold was Pippa's owl - unlike Cackles, Pentangles had kept owls as familiars - to Hecate, it felt as though Sarah was insinuating that Arnold didn't belong here, and by extension, that Pippa didn't belong here, with Hecate. 

"Actually," Pippa began in an assertive tone, perhaps she too had noticed the veiled insult in her supposed friend's question. "Arnold loves it here, he and Morgana have become partners in crime."

"Morgana?" Sarah asked, confusedly.

"Oh, didn't you know? Morgana is our cat, well, she's technically Hecate's familiar, but I love her dearly! She's our baby, and she looks adorable in the little, pink collar I bought for her," Pippa informed in an exaggerated voice.

Hecate felt a burst of pride blossoming in her chest like a rose. "You've stolen my cat," she turned to Pippa teasingly. "I think she likes you better than me."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," Pippa giggled - ignoring Grayson and Sarah completely. "You're just the stricter Mum."

Hecate smiled widely, how had she been so lucky to have the most brilliant woman in the whole world fall in love with her, and become her wife. She couldn't resist mouthing those three words that Pippa so loved to hear: 'i love you.' 

The dessert of fruit pudding lit with brandy, had just been brought out, but apparently, Pippa (who had an extremely sweet-tooth) chose not to care. "If you'll excuse us," she addressed Grayson and Sarah, as she pulled Hecate from the table and led her outside into the night. 

Hecate found herself pressed against the cold stone of the castle wall while Pippa assaulted her mouth with kisses. "Not that I'm complaining," Hecate mumbled - her bottom lip caught between Pippa's teeth. "But may I ask what's happening?" 

Cupping her lover's face in her hands, Pippa connected their gazes. "I love you so much, Hiccup, and I'm so proud to be your wife. Now, I'm going to give you the reward I promised..."

Any retort Hecate had, was thwarted as Pippa magically sliced a slit in Hecate's gown, from her ankle to the juncture of her thighs. Hecate gasped when Pippa hiked one of her legs around her hips.

"Oh, Hecate, do you realise what you do to me?" Pippa's hand had crept along the inside of Hecate's thigh, higher and higher 'til she met bare skin where underwear should have been.

As one, then two, fingers were sheathed inside her, Hecate managed to choke out; "you left me this morning... ra-rather t-turned o-on... any material... w-would have made the situation even... even worse." 

Pippa's thumb found the little nubbin that sent Hecate's head rolling backward, hitting the stone of the wall with a hard thump. "You're such a good girl, darling. I'm sorry for leaving you all hot and bothered this morning, have you been wet and wanting me all day?" 

Hecate felt the impact of Pippa's words throughout the whole of her body. Hecate often felt embarrassed at the effect Pippa's speech had on her as they made love. "Y-yes..." she admitted while Pippa thrust her hips into her hand, increasing the pressure at Hecate's core.

"My poor, Hiccup," Pippa soothed. "I think I like the idea of you waiting patiently for my touch..." Pippa curled her fingers against Hecate's front walls, hitting that one sweet spot that drove a strangled cry from Hecate's throat. "Good girl, Hiccup... be a good girl and come for me..."

Gasping and stuttering, Pippa's name spilling from her lips like a plea, Hecate felt the first sparks of her orgasm crash into her like waves on a cliff. Pippa, as always, was there to see her through, her ministrations never ceased - if anything they picked up their pace as Pippa whispered how beautiful Hecate was, how much she loved her.

"For goodness sake HB, you have a room just up the stairs!" Neither Hecate nor Pippa had noticed, but they were stood right beneath a window, which was of course, open. 

"What is it Dimity, let me see?"

Not only was Miss Drill observing the two lovers, apparently, now Miss Bat was also requesting a view.

"Oh no, Gwen, you don't want to see this - HB and Pentangle are down there, and let's just say, the shouting we heard, wasn't HB in pain."

Outside of the castle, Pippa was shaking in laughter, but Hecate - who still held her lover's fingers inside of her - was beet-red in embarrassment. As she opened her mouth to scold the two witches above, who were still laughing loudly, Hecate found her words cut off by a kiss. 

"Don't worry, Hiccup, they'll forget this by morning - they're practically three sheets to the wind." Hecate couldn't understand how Pippa could be so blase about the situation - two of Hecate's colleagues had just caught them making love, and apparently, they'd just heard the cries of Hecate's orgasm!

"You don't know Dimity -she'll never allow me to forget this." 

Pippa stopped chuckling, removing herself from Hecate, she snapped her fingers and returned her lover to her normal state before taking hold of her hands. "And I'll never let you forget how much I love you: you'll never have to wake up thinking this is just a dream ever again."

As the laughter of Gwen and Dimity dissipated, Hecate fingered the golden chain that still hung round Pippa's neck. "You're my true love," she whispered, before transferring them to the privacy of their rooms, where Hecate fully intended to have Pippa's favour repaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys, sorry the epilogue has taken me so long - Christmas is driving me round the twist.
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank every single one of you who has taken the time to read this story and leave me the most amazing comments! This is the longest fic I've written for this fandom so far (I have a few multi-chapters that I intend to begin uploading in the new year...) and I've been so overwhelmed by the response I've gotten, I can't thank my readers enough! The whole of The Worst Witch fandom is amazing and I'm so incredibly happy I found my way here!
> 
> And thanks again to @victorianlesbian on Tumblr for initiating this contest and giving me the chance to write this story.
> 
> I hope all of you have enjoyed the epilogue, and thank you for reading, you're all beautiful human beings and I love you all!
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
